lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pillow Featherbed
Pillow Featherbed was one of the first Lalaloopsy Dolls released. Her little sister is Blanket Featherbed. Personality Pillow loves to sleep! She's a bit of a night owl and she can be found up late reading a book or looking at the stars with Dot sometimes, when she's not sleeping. She also throws great sleepover parties and loves a good pillow fight, just as long as she can get some rest after. Her favorite hobbies are sleeping & dipping chocolate chip cookies in milk. For Pillow, every day is a day of rest! Pillow is also a bit lazy. Appearance Pillow is a fair skinned girl with black button eyes and pale pink cheeks. She has curly lilac hair that is neck length with bangs. She wears a thin headband with a big magenta bow on the right side. Pillow usually wears a pair of pajamas whether she's in bed or not. Her favorite pair has light pink and magenta stripes and three buttons on the right side. It is trimmed with white and orange striped cuffs, collar, zipper segment, and heart patch on her right knee. For sleep over parties, Pillow may wear a magenta and light pink striped night dress with puffed sleeves and white frilly trimming. She also has on knee length magenta pants, white socks, and magenta slippers. She has her normal bow in her hair. Story Time Pillow Featherbed wears a western-like outfit, based on the theme of counting sheep. It consists of a light pink and magenta striped long sleeve shirt underneath a magenta vest with light pink lining, a loose puffed magenta skirt with a single pink stripe going around the center, pink bloomers, and tall pink boots. She has her normal hairbow. A Christmas mini Pillow was released, wearing her normal pajamas but with green and red stripes. Pet Pillow Featherbeds pet is a fluffy sheep. Its skin is pale pink while its fluff is white, it also has the normal black button eyes but with white circles surrounding them. Sometimes Sheep will wear an orange sleeping cap. Home Around Pillow's home it may seem to always be night! It is very relaxing and comfty, having many sleepy themed Z trees, bottles of milk, a cookie path and roof! She even has a fluffy pillow pile before her door. Her home is pink with a yellow door on the front and yellow book windows. Her roof, as said is composed entirely out of cookies and on the very top is an alarm clock. Ambition Pillow does not have an ambition, but she does like to sleep a lot, unlike her little sister Blanket Featherbed. Merchandise *Large Doll *Pillow's Sleepover Party * #1 of Series 1 Pillow Featherbed * #4 of Series 3 Pillow's Story Time (2nd Edition) * Pillow Featherbed Pencil Topper * Pillow Featherbed So Soft Doll * Holiday Gift Set DVD The Search for Pillow (Exclusive Mini) * Pillow Takes A Nap: Large Doll/Bed * Mini Sisters Pack w/ Blanket Featherbed Trivia *Pillow's roof was made from over 75 chocolate chip cookies. *Pillow was one of the first dolls released. Because of this, she is super rare. *Despite her sleep tendencies, she is not asleep in the DS game. *Pillow's series 1 mini is the only one in the series to have floppy legs. *She is the first Lalaloopsy to have removeable eyewear. Patch Treasurechest is the second, and Dyna Might is the third. *She has the exact same blush color as Spot Splatter Splash. *Pillow snores when she sleeps. Gallery PosterPillow.jpg Pillow Being Fashionable.jpg Pillow Featherbed Soft Doll.jpg Mini Pillow Box.jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed (1st Edition).jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed Storyime (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed (2nd Edition).jpg Pillow on Couch.jpg Pillow on Bed.jpg Pillow Featherbed in Box.jpg Pillow Counts Sheep.jpg Sleepy.png Pillow n Blanket.png Pillows Sleepover Box.jpg Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land The Search for Pillow.jpg Pillow.png Lalaloopsy Webisode 5 Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show Good night.png Pillow and Blanket Mini.jpg Tumblr m8gyov2lht1r33ngto1 500.jpg|Pillow Featherbed and Jelly Wiggle Jiggle by dolltography on Tumblr by Hamsteh on Flickr. Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG Mini pillows sleepover.PNG Webisode 7 Too Close for Comfort.png Ep. 5 Big Sheep Sleep.png Nick new episodes.PNG Category:Characters Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Original 8 Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Soft Doll Category:Interest: Special Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Has a sibling Category:Eye Color - Black